jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join the Ghostbusters is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jaden, Jeffrey and the team meets four men who work together to exterminate dangerous ghosts in New York. They form a group known as the Ghostbusters. But when a evil ghost named Gozer arrives, can the Ghostbusters and the team defeat the dangerous spirit? Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Discord, Wander, Sylvia and Professor E. Gadd will guest star in this. *This Adventure will be made in honor of Harold Ramis' passing. * DJ begins to try befriending Discord under Fluttershy and Beetles' advice. * Professor E. Gadd will teach Jeffrey and Jaden how to use the Poltergust 3000. * End Credits Song: Scenes DJ's trust *DJ: Hm...Xion? Tammy? Can i talk to you two alone? * Tammy: Sure thing, bro. *(They go somewhere) * Xion: So what's up, DJ? * DJ: It's about Discord. I know that we don't trust him since he was a bad guy, but I've thinking about Beetles and Fluttershy once said. So i was thinking about trying to befriend him. * Tammy: ...! What?!? Are you nuts?!? Why?!? *DJ: Look, i know it's crazy. I don't like it anymore than you do, but if we're ever actually be friends with him since he's somewhat reformed, i think we should consider giving him the benefit of the doubt. That's what I'm gonna do. *Tammy: You sure about this? Discord isn't known for his honesty. * DJ: No. But i have to try. * Tammy: What do you think Xion? *Xion: ... *smiles and pets DJ* Go for it. I don't trust Discord yet, but i trust your decision. Just be careful, okay? *DJ: *smiles and purrs* For you, big sis. Anything. *Xion: *smiles* Meeting with the mayor *Walter Peck: They caused an explosion!!! *Alexis: We didn't cause the explosion!!! You did when you decided to turn off our systems!!! *Aqua: We warned you not to touch anything!! *Mayor: Is this true? *Peter: Yes it's true. This man has no dick. *Jaden: And no brain either! *Jeffrey: No words can describe how arrogant he is. *(Walter Peck tries to attack Peter and Jaden) * The choice is made! *Peter: Nobody chose anything! *to Egon* Did you choose anything?! *Egon: No! *Peter: *to Winston* Did you?! *Winston: My mind was totally blank. *Jaden: It wasn't me. *Jeffrey: You're looking at the wrong guy. *Alexis: I took your advice and cleared my head. *Aqua: So did i. * Xion: Me too. * Tammy: Don't look at me. *DJ: *shrugs* Not me. *Jesse: I'm innocent. *May: Me too. *AppleJack: I didn't choose anything either. Honest. *Fluttershy: Me either. *Rainbow Dash: Not me. * Rarity: It wasn't me. * Twilight: I wasn't thinking anything. *Spike: Neither was i. *Brain: What's going on now? *Scamper: Brain and I didn't choose anything. *Apple Bloom: Neither did we. *Peter: I didn't choose anything!!! *Jaden: Than who did? *Aqua: Well everyone said they didn't do it. Except.... *Jeffrey: ...Ray? *(Everyone stares at Ray.) *Discord: Well? *Ray: ..... I couldn't help it. It just popped right in there. *Meowth: What did? *Peter: What? What just popped in there? *Ray: I.... I tried to think- *Egon: Look!!! *points to something* *Xion: ...?! *Ray: NO!!! It can't be!!! It can't be!! *Jeffrey: What the...?! *Twilight: What did you do, Ray?!? *Fluttershy: Oh...my... *(Something big and white is scene walking behind the buildings) *Maurice: What is that? *Applejack: I think we're about to find out. *(The monster reveals itself) *Ray: It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Meowth: A giant marshmallow?! *(The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man makes it's rampage down the street) *Scamper: Well, that's just great. *Peter: Well there's something you don't see every day. *Diego: If by "something", you mean a giant white puffy icon making its rampage through the city... *Shira: Yeah. I guess you wouldn't see that every day. *Manny: I don't think we'll be looking at marshmallows the same way again after this. *Rainbow Dash: What were you thinking, Ray?!? *DJ: *gulps* *Ray: I tried to think of the most harmless thing. Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay Puft! *Granny: Didn't think that one through, did you? *AppleJack: And did you have to choose him to be so gigantic?! *Ray: The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man! He was on all the packages we used to buy when we was a kid! We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows at Camp Waconda! *Beetles: *sarcastically* Good for you, Ray! *Jiji: *dubbed as Peter* Great! The marshmallows are about to get their revenge. *Peter: Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon. What have you got left? *Egon: Full stream with strogon pulse. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films